Pups Save The New Kid
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A young boy named Elias moves to Adventure Bay with his parents. After meeting Ryder & the PAW Patrol for the 1ST time, Elias ends up needing their help when he gets stuck on the side of a cliff. Can the PAW Patrol rescue him in time?


**PUPS SAVE THE NEW KID**

 **I Don't Own PAW Patrol, Only My OCs**

It was a bright & sunny Sunday afternoon. The town of Adventure Bay was fairly busy with its usual daily grind. Everything was going normally for everyone. In the residential area of town, there was a house that, until that day, had been empty for a long time. At 12:30 PM, a car pulled into the driveway of the house. The house was 2 storeys high & looked like an ordinary house compared to the rest of the houses on the street. Behind the car were some moving vans. After the car had pulled into the driveway, the 3 occupants of the car stepped out onto the paving of the driveway. The driver was a man with short dark hair with a casual grey t shirt, a pair of black pants & white sneaker shoes, the front seat passenger was a woman with shoulder length brown hair with a sleeveless flower patterned dress & red stiletto shoes & the back seat passenger was a young boy with neat, short blonde hair with a long sleeved white & yellow t shirt, dark green long pants & blue & red sneaker shoes.

"Well here we are guys, our new home" said the man.

"It looks amazing. This is so much better than our old place in New York" said the woman.

"I agree. Now I have more space to run around in" said the boy.

"We better get to work. This house won't move itself in. Can you help me with the heavy furniture please Ella?" asked the man.

"No Problem Ethan. It'll be easier with my help" said Ella.

"Is it alright if I go look around town for a bit Dad?" asked the boy.

"I don't mind as long as you take your cell phone with you Elias" said Ethan.

"It's in my pocket. I've had it with me the whole trip" said Elias.

"Don't spend too much time hanging around town. We'll call you if you take too long" said Ella.

"OK. See you guys later" said Elias.

As Ella & Ethan started to help the movers with their furniture, Elias went into town. There were a lot of things that Elias was excited to see. He went down to the beach 1ST. The sand was nice & warm & the water was very calm. Elias took notice of all the different shops along the road including the pet parlour, the restaurant, town hall & the other general shops.

"Wow, this place is amazing. It's nothing like New York. I think I'm going to love it here" Elias said to himself as he continued looking around.

"OOF!"

Elias hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going from being distracted by the surroundings & he had accidentally walked into a young boy. This boy was about the same height as Elias, had spiky brown hair & was wearing a white long sleeve t shirt underneath a blue, red, white & yellow sleeveless vest, dark blue pants & blue & grey sneaker shoes. Walking alongside the boy were 6 pups, each of them a different breed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" said Elias.

That's OK. I should've been looking where I was going" said the boy.

"I wasn't paying that much attention either" said Elias.

"Are you new here? I can't say I've ever seen you around town before" said the boy.

"Today is my 1ST day here in Adventure Bay. I moved here from New York with my parents." said Elias

"Welcome to Adventure Bay. What's your name?" asked the boy.

"I'm Elias. It's nice to meet you… Uh…" said Elias.

"I'm Ryder" Said the boy as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ryder" said Elias as he shook Ryder's hand.

"So what do you think of Adventure bay so far?" asked Ryder.

"It's quite a nice town. It's nothing like New York. It's a complete change of scenery" said Elias.

"Well I'm sure that you'll love it here. Everyone here is quite nice & you'll get to know people here quite easily" said Ryder.

"Maybe once my parents have finished putting everything in our new house we could come & meet your parents as well" said Elias.

"I don't live with my parents. I live by myself. My only companions are my pups here" said Ryder.

"Oh how cute. They look adorable. But doesn't it get lonely when you have nobody to talk to but yourself?" asked Elias.

"He has us to talk to. Did you forget about us?" said the German shepherd.

"Uh did he just talk or am I going crazy?" asked Elias.

"We all talk" said all 6 pups in unison.

"Woah that's amazing. This town is full of surprises. 1ST I learn that kids don't have to live with adults & now I find out that dogs in this town can talk. You don't see that in New York" said Elias.

"That's not all. We're the PAW Patrol" said the German shepherd.

"What's that?" asked Elias.

"Each of us has a specific job we do to help the people of Adventure Bay. Instead of fire stations & police stations, we cover every type of public service" said Ryder.

"So which pup does what job?" asked Elias.

"I'm the leader of the group who assigns each pup their jobs depending on the situation at hand, Chase is a police pup, Marshall is a fire pup, Rocky is a recycling pup, Rubble is a construction pup, Skye is an air rescue pup & Zuma is a water rescue pup" said Ryder as he pointed to each pup.

"Cool. You guys must be really famous" said Elias.

"Well not exactly. We aren't well known outside the state" said Ryder.

"I don't know how that's possible. This is something that would get worldwide attention. I'll admit I haven't heard of you guys before but still that's a surprise" said Elias.

"Just as long as people are happy we don't mind" said Ryder.

"That's good to hear. Well I better get going because my parents don't want me hanging around town too long" said Elias.

"Alright well it was nice to meet you Elias. I suppose I'll see you later then" said Ryder.

"Yeah you definitely will. Bye" said Elias.

Elias & Ryder went their separate ways. As Elias continued his journey through town he noticed a grassy cliff area that overlooked the ocean. Elias came up to the edge of the cliff & took a look around.

"Wow this is an excellent view. There's nothing but beautiful blue water as far as the eye can see" said Elias.

All of a sudden the ground underneath Elias' feet crumbled underneath him & he slipped over the edge of the cliff.

"OH NO" yelled Elias as he fell. It was lucky that there was a root sticking out for him to grab on to.

"That was close" Elias said to himself as he hung on to the root as hard as he could.

"Only problem is that I can't climb back up & that drop is way too far for me to get down safely" Elias said.

Just then his phone began to ring. Knowing who it was, he used his right hand to get his phone out of his pocket & answered the call.

"Hey mum" said Elias.

"Elias where are you? You've been gone for quite some time now. You need to come home now" said Ella.

"There's only 1 problem with that. I'm stuck halfway down a cliff with only a root to hold on to & I can't get myself to safety. I'm not hurt but I need help. There's a boy in town named Ryder who leads a rescue team called the PAW Patrol. He has spiky brown hair. Go find him. He'll know what to do" said Elias.

"Alright don't worry. I'll make sure to find him as fast as I can" said Ella.

"Thanks mum. Bye" said Elias as he hung up & put his phone back in his pocket. Just as he had done so there was a cracking sound. Elias saw that the root was beginning to break under his weight.

"Oh I hope I can get to safety soon. This doesn't look good" Elias said to himself.

Ella had told Ethan about Elias' situation & both of them rushed into town to find Ryder. They found him at the local park.

"Excuse me are you Ryder?" asked Ella.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?" asked Ryder.

"Our son Elias is stuck on the side of a cliff & he needs help getting to safety" said Ethan.

"Don't worry. I'll help him get up safely" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they rushed to the Lookout.

As the pups were rushing to the Lookout Marshall tripped & ended up rolling like a ball towards the others.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Marshall.

"OH NO" yelled the other pups as Marshall crashed into them.

"Sorry guys. I was on a roll" said Marshall. Everybody laughed as the elevator rose to the top floor. The pups stood at attention dressed in their gear as they awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have to act quickly. Elias fell from the top of a cliff & now he's hanging onto a root that won't hold his weight for long. We have to get him to safety" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I'll need you to use your winch to lower me down to Elias" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

Ryder clicked Marshall's icon. "Marshall I need you on standby with your medical gear in case Elias gets hurt" said Ryder.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

Ryder clicked Skye's icon. "Skye I need you to lower your harness down to Elias so he can get up safely" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

Ryder clicked on Zuma's icon. "Zuma I need you on standby in the water in case Elias falls" said Ryder.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman's pole. Chase, Marshall, Skye & Zuma went down the slide to their vehicles. All 5 of them headed out to the cliff where Elias was stuck.

"Hello Elias. How's it going down there?" asked Ryder.

"Oh you know just hanging around. Please hurry, this root won't hold my weight for long" said Elias as another crack was heard.

"Alright Chase release your winch" said Ryder.

"Ruff winch" said Chase as he retrieved the hook & gave it to Ryder.

Ryder hooked the winch to his harness as he began to scale the cliff. It didn't take long for him to get to Elias.

"Don't worry Elias we're almost finished" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder" said Elias.

Just as Skye was lowering her harness to strap Elias in there was a loud crack & the root almost broke away from the cliff.

"WOAH" Elias yelled as the root was left hanging by a thread.

"Skye please hurry. That root won't hold up much longer" said Ryder.

"On it Ryder" said Skye.

Skye doubled the speed of her lowering the harness. It took only a few seconds for it to get to Elias & Ryder.

"OK Elias get ready to be pulled up to safety" said Ryder.

"OK" said Elias.

Just as Ryder was preparing to strap Elias Into the harness the root broke away from the cliff & Elias fell towards the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Elias as he plummeted towards the water.

"Zuma your buoy" said Ryder.

"Ruff buoy" said Zuma. A life ring shot out into the water right below Elias. Elias landed safely in the buoy.

"OK Ryder Elias is secure" said Zuma.

"Good job Zuma. Meet us at the beach" said Ryder.

Elias & Zuma arrived at the beach as Ryder & the rest of the pups waited. As soon as Elias got on the sand he ran over to Ryder & gave him a hug.

"Thank you Guys so much. That was amazing" said Ryder.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Elias' parents soon arrived & were thrilled to see that Elias was Alright. Marshall gave Elias a medical check up to check for any injuries.

"He's all good Ryder. I can't see any injuries anywhere" said Marshall.

"OK thanks Marshall" said Ryder.

After Ryder was thanked by Elias' parents Elias asked if he could spend some time with him & the pups. They agreed on the condition that Elias helped them finish moving their things into their new home.

Once Elias was finished he spent the rest of the day with the PAW Patrol at the Lookout. They played Pup Pup Boogie & soccer throughout the afternoon. At 5:00 PM Elias was called by his parents asking him to come home.

"I have to go home now guys. I'll see you tomorrow at school Ryder" said Elias.

"See you later Elias" said Ryder & the pups as Elias went home.

After eating dinner & watching some TV Elias went to bed at 8:00 PM.

" _I can't wait for school tomorrow. I can't wait to meet everyone. I know I'll have a great time here in Adventure Bay"_ thought Elias as he got into bed & fell asleep. As he dozed off he knew that whatever was in store for him in the future, it would be very exciting.

 **THE END**


End file.
